clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Waxer
Waxer was one of the most prominent Clone Troopers of the Ghost Company, fighting in the Grand Army of Republic during the Clone Wars. He was placed under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. He was commonly seen fighting alongsde alongside Boil and participated in the Battle of Ryloth and the Second Battle of Geonosis. Appearance Being a member of Ghost Company, Waxer bore many yellow markings on his Phase I Clone Trooper Armor. A yellow streak ran down the midsection of his helmet. In battle, he wielded a DC-15S Blaster. Waxer's phase II armor sported similar markings, however, like Boil, an illustration of Numa was added to the side of his helmet. Battle of Ryloth Waxer was involed in the Battle of Ryloth to help free the Twi'lek from the Separatist lead by Wat Tambor. The 212th Battallion lead by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody were order to take out the Proton Cannon in the City of Nabat to let Mace Windu and the other forces get throught. On the outskirts of Nabat Obi-Wan Kenobi ordered Cody to take him and Waxer and scout ahead for enemy activity. When the seperated from Cody and Wooley they found a young female Twi'lek named Numa. Waxer wants to take her with them but then Boil reminds him about what would happen if she came. Numa looks terrified and Waxer tries to calm her down by taking off his helmet to show that he is not a droid. Then Boil gives Numa a ration bar. After eating the ration bar Numa calls Waxer and Boil "nerra". (A Twi'lek word from brother) Just as they are about to leave a Recon Droid flies by to spy on Obi-Wan and the Clone Troopers. After the Recon Droid flies past they continue their scouting with Numa following them behind. But soon Numa leads Waxer and Boil to her home in Nabat. As they enter Numa starts to tear up. Then Numa hugs Waxer and Boil.The Commander Cody contacts them via comlink. When they see they transmission Boil tells Waxer they will be polishing Astromech Droids if they cant explain it. When Waxer, Boil and Numa a group of Gundarks finds them. Boil orders Waxer to get back into the house. Numa takes Boil and Waxer throught the tunnels. But once they meet Cody, Obi-Wan and the rest of Ghost Company cody ask where they have been. But then Obi-Wan sees what side tracks them from the mission. Waxer then tells General Kenobi that Numa knows her way around the tunnels very well. Then Obi-Wan Kenobi orders Cody and Ghost Comapny to be ready for the force of Wat Tambor's Droid Army. Obi-Wan orders Cody to create a deversion and he takes Numa, Waxer and Boil throught the holding area. (Where the Gundarks were being held) Then Obi-Wan orders Waxer and Boil to come with him. Numa wants to follow but Waxer tells here to stay their and be quiet. Cody and Ghost Company begin their attack against TX- ]]20 and the Battle Droids. While TX-20 is busy Obi-Wan, Waxer and Boil destroy the Battle around the Twi'leks. Then Obi-Wan starts to slice of the cuffs from the Twi'leks. Then a battle droids spots the captured Twi'lek escaping. Then TX-20 turns his AAT around and starts to fire. Once the all the Twi'leks have escape Obi-Wan orders Waxer and Boil to help with the Proton Cannon. Obi-Wan fires at a Proton Cannon and the other Proton Cannons try to fire but they are destroyed. The TX-20 fires at the Proton Cannon exploding and throwing Waxer, Boil and Obi-Wan across the ground. Numa then runs over to Waxer to see if he is okay. Then she runs over to Obi-Wan to helps him up. But then TX-20 aims his cannon at Obi-Wan and Numa but just before TX-20 fires his Cannon and the Twi'leks jump up and destroy him. Then the Republic Transports lead by Mace Windu land and the rest of the forces walk off the Transports. Just as they leave Waxer and Boil ask what "nerra" means. Then Obi-Wan translates it to Brother. Landing on Point Rain "Why do we always get the fun missions?"-'' Waxer, about rescuing Obi-Wan. During the Second Battle of Geonosis, Cody ordered Waxer and Boil to rescue General Kenobi from the downed Bad Kitty gunship . When they gear]]reached the Bad Kitty , Boil comments about how they always seem to get the fun jobs but then Waxer corrects him a comments that getting back to the square will be the fun part. The two Clone Troopers open up the doors to the Gunship. They see Kenobi and Trapper injuried with dead Clone Troopers around them. Waxer and Boil help the two injured men back to the Square. Darkness on Umbara Waxer could be seen standing adjacent to Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi during the breifing session prior the the Battle of Umbara. Carnage of Krell :"''Tell me who gave you the orders to attack us." "It…it was General Krell. *cough* He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they were wearing our armor. *cough* But…it was…you…" Throughout the Battle of Umbara, Waxer led his own platoon of 212th Attack Battalion clone troopers. recieved a message from General Krell that the Umbarans were using clone trooper armor to attack their enemies. Waxer and the rest of his platoon attacked Rex and the 501st. Rex checked the clone's h elmets and found out they were clones and not Umbarans. He ordered everyone to take off their helmets and both sides realized that they were all clones and were turned against each other by Krell.Waxer, who was severely injured during the battle was confronted and interrogated by Rex. Waxer told them that Krell informed them that the Umbarans would be advancing at these cooridinates. Waxer died shortly after. He preferred to die rather than live the rest of the war knowing he killed his fellow brothers. Appearances *Innocents of Ryloth (first appearance) *Landing at Point Rain *Darkness on Umbara *Carnage of Krell Facts *Waxer was the first clone in the television series to shed a tear. * Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ghost Company Category:Dead Characters